


A vampire will always love you

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is sick and Peter realizes that he care more about his Master than he cares to admit.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	A vampire will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Bites’ square in my H/C Bingo card and is a sequel to ‘Forbidden love’

‘How is he, Peter?’

June enters the bedroom with a vial in her hands. She feels Neal´s forehead and looks at Peter.

‘Nothing changed, but he didn’t get worse, so he is still fighting.’

‘That is good.’

She sits down next to Neal and takes his face in one hand and with her thumb his opens Neal´s slack mouth. She makes sure three drops fall in his mouth. Peter doesn´t dare ask what it is, vampires have their own habits and customs. And he is too new to their lifestyle to ask questions, especially when the vampire in front of you is as powerful as Mistress June. But he is surprised to learn about the family bound within the kin, the way they take care of each other, it is so not what he expected.

‘Well, that is that. Now Peter. When is the last time you ate?’

‘I’m OK.’

The last thing on his mind is food. His Master is sick, he needs to take care of him. And when did that change by the way? For some reason he feels compelled to take care of Neal.

‘That is not what I asked, Peter. Come, Neal is going to be alright.’

‘I don´t know, I…’

When June looks him in the eye, Peter can´t resist her request and he rises without another word. She guides him downstairs to the large dining table. It is set for two people and Peter helps June in her seat before taking his own. The servants bring several dishes, all looking delicious and it is only now that Peter realizes how hungry he is. He almost purrs when at the end of dinner, coffee is served with some sort of bonbons.

‘There my dear boy, you see, you need to take care of yourself before you can take care of your Master.’

‘Thanks you mistress June, you are as always right.’

‘The kitchen is always open to you but don´t hesitate to ask the servants for whatever you need.’

‘You are too generous.’

June laughs, ‘I see what Neal sees in you. You are very charming. I will retreat now to my chambers. Go back to your Master. But remember, I expect you back downstairs for breakfast tomorrow morning.’

‘Goodnight, Mistress June.’

He stands up and pulls her chair back so she can get up. He waits until she leaves the room before returning to Neal. He checks on him but he is still asleep. Peter is not happy with Neal´s skin tone, but the fever is still down, so he takes that as a win.

* * *

The next morning, Neal is still sleeping, although he looks marginally better. Peter takes care of Neal, washing him gently and grooming him. He knows how much attention Neal normally spends on his grooming and he would be appalled when he looks un-kept.

A member of June’s staff comes to help Peter change the bedding. Neal barely responds to the manhandling, but Peter knows he will feel more comfortable between the clean linens.

‘I will keep an eye on Master Caffrey. Mistress June expects you downstairs.’

‘Thank you Marie.’

Peter makes his way downstairs where mistress June is already drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

‘Good morning Peter.’

‘Good morning Mistress June.’

‘How is your Master this morning?’

‘He is still sleeping, but his coloring is better.’

Peter realizes he is taking about a vampire who is always pale, but now Neal is a sickly color.

‘Good, now eat, so you can take care of your Master when he wakes.’

Peter takes brad and some jam and cheese. The servants pour him a cup of coffee and he enjoys his breakfast. Mistress June reads some headlines from the newspaper and Peter realizes it is the first time he hears about the outside world since he arrived here. It is a strange feeling but necessarily a bad one.

When he is done, Mistress June dismisses him and he rushes back to the loft. Neal hasn´t moved so Peter climbs in and lays down next to him pulling his Master closer. It hurts him to see the proud vampire reduced to this sick body that needs help for everything.

The moment his Master wakes, he knows, ‘are you awake Master?’

‘P’tr?’

‘Yes, I’m here. You are very sick. Do you need to feed?’

The moment he mentions feeding, he can see the vampire’s eyes focus. His fangs drop but he is too weak to break Peter’s skin. Peter looks around but the servant must have put the dagger away. He thinks and unconsciously moves his tongue over his fangs. The moment he tastes blood, he remembers Neal’s words _“Be careful, because they are razor sharp and you will hurt your tongue if you are not careful._ ” An Idea forms in his head and he leans into the other man, kissing him.

His Master makes a surprised noise until he gets a taste of Peter’s blood. He weakly sucks on Peter’s tongue and lips before he lets go, His eyes drooping but with a bit more complexion then before his feeding.

* * *

Neal feels better when he wakes, no longer weak, his body is clearly getting rid of whatever it was that got him in this state. He’s hungry, he looks around but Peter isn´t here. And then the memories filter in. Peter kissing him so he could feed when he was too weak to bite down.

‘Peter?’

Is that his voice? What happened? He hasn`t been sick ever since he was turned. He starts when Peter storms in.

‘Master, you’re awake.’

Neal gives him a weak smile, he really feels drained, even though he just woke.

‘Are you hungry?’

‘Yes? Please come closer.’

Neal tries to sit up, but the room starts to tilt.

‘Stay down, Master, you’re sick.’

‘What happened?’

‘You were stabbed with a poisoned dagger.’

That explains the weakness, he is lucky to be alive. June probably had something to do with it. Peter comes closer and Neal can see his carotid pulse under his skin.

‘I’m sorry, you must be hungry.’

Peter lays down close to Neal and presents his neck.

‘No, I want it like you did the last time.’

‘You remember that?’

‘Yeah, it was what pulled me through. That and your love.’

Peter looks up in surprise but remembers Neal needs feeding, ‘It will be my pleasure Master.’

Neal can see Peter using his fangs to cut his tongue before kissing him. This is bliss. Peter really is his perfect companion, no matter what everybody else says.


End file.
